Dead Men Tell No Tales
Dead Men Tell No Tales is the thirteenth case of Criminal Case and the thirteenth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Port de Gallo, appearing as the seventh and final case of the district. Plot As the team got word of the pirates' location, Chief Armstrong sent the player alongside Isabel and Luke to find and capture them. They managed to find the cave, but no sign of the treasure, what they did find was the body of pirate captain Mark Swallow, with an 'X' in his chest. Later on, Kenny informed the team he managed to find where the treasure was actually being kept. From there, they were able to determine that was where Mark was killed before being moved out of it. Some time later, the pirates that the team had in custody were reported to have escaped, and they haven't been spotted since then. It was later revealed the killer was border patrol officer Trixie Morlock. They found her held at hostage by Octavio Davenport, who claimed to be responsible for everything. But Isabel was able to see through their ruse and accused Trixie of being behind everything, with Octavio as her accomplice. Their plot revealed, Trixie admitted to all of it, she was the one shipping stolen goods out of Warrenville and managing the ship-jacking operation thanks to her position in border patrol. And admitted to her personal scheme to rob incoming immigrants of their papers. She had Octavio help out with the ship-jacking, all the while Mark was going around the area looking for treasure. But when they were almost there, Mark discovered what Octavio was up to, and contacted Trixie asking if he should do something about it. But Trixie said to him she would handle it, and after being told of their location, surprised Mark and carved into his chest with a bone saw. But they weren't about to go down without a fight, fortunately the team came prepared. On their signal, Octavio and Trixie were knocked out by Jabari Onobanjo and Reynaldo-Jules Flores, who agreed to help the team capture them in exchange for their freedom. Reluctantly, they confessed their hostages and the papers were kept in the brig, and they were found as Octavio and Trixie were sent to trial. Disgusted at their actions, Judge Blackwell sentenced both of them to life in prison with no chance of parole. With both of them behind bars, the market's operations in Port de Gallo were put to an end. After the trial, the team needed to make sure all loose ends were tied up. Starting off they interrogated Piper Solis, who was taken captive by the pirates. She explained Octavio was going to kill her when he got the chance, and the other captive, Allison Cline, was taken by Mark so they could get the map. But Trixie was going to have her killed to just because, and aside from that they hid details of their entire operation in the Captain's quarters, so no one would find it. But the police were able to find it, and with details regarding the market's whole operation, they were able to tie up all loose ends to the point of no recovery. As for the pirate crew, with their main objective complete, and their captain and quartermaster gone, they've decided to go back to their normal lives. Jabari informed the team he left something behind in the treasure cave, which upon going back, was revealed to be his family's papers. They were returned to Zoya, who was glad that it was finally over after all those years of pain, and thanked the others for their help, alongside Jabari. But then after all of that, they got word from Octavio, who wanted to talk. He was aware that he couldn't get any leniency for his sentencing, but he figured the market was going to leave him out to dry, so he wanted payback, knowing he was going behind Trixie's back. He informed the team that most of their stolen goods were coming from Stardust Junction, the entertainment district of Warrenville, but wasn't able to get more details aside from that. With that info in mind, their business in Port de Gallo was done, and the team moved on to Stardust Junction to continue their pursuit of the market. Summary Victim *'Mark Swallow' (An 'X' was carved into his chest, close to the treasure) Murder Weapon *'Bone Saw' Killer *'Trixie Morlock' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed *This suspect drinks whiskey *This suspect wears rubber boots Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a cut Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed *This suspect drinks whiskey *This suspect wears rubber boots Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a cut Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a cut Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed *This suspect drinks whiskey *This suspect wears rubber boots Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a cut Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed *This suspect wears rubber boots Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed *This suspect drinks whiskey *This suspect wears rubber boots Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed *The killer drinks whiskey *The killer wears rubber boots *The killer has a cut *The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Undersea Cavern (Clues: Victim's Body, Badge; New Suspect: Octavio Davenport) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Examine Badge (Results: Officer's Name; New Suspect: Trixie Morlock) *Ask Trixie why the victim had her badge *Talk to Octavio about his Captain's murder *Investigate Captain's Quarters (Clues: Bloody Coin, Drawer, Journal) *Examine Bloody Coin (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Examine Drawer (Results: Gun) *Analyze Gun (9:00:00; New Suspect: Zoya Onobanjo) *Ask Zoya why she was on the victim's ship *Examine Journal (Results: Schedule; New Suspect: Jabari Onobanjo) *See why Jabari wanted to see the Captain *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Treasure Cave (Clues: Bandana, Torn Paper, Photo) *Examine Woman in Photo (Results: Suspect Identified; New Suspect: Bethany Korber) *Talk to Bethany about her past relationship with Mark (Profile Updated: Bethany is left-handed) *Examine Bandana (Results: Shoeprint) *Analyze Shoeprint (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears rubber boots) *Investigate Water Pool (Clues: Arrest Warrant, Wooden Pieces, Handcuffs) *Examine Arrest Warrant (Results: Zoya's Name) *Talk to Zoya about her desire to arrest the victim (Profile Updated: Zoya drinks whiskey) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Results: Sign) *Confront Octavio about his desires to be captain (Profile Updated: Octavio is left-handed and drinks whiskey) *Examine Handcuffs (Results: Hair) *Analyze Hair (12:00:00) *Ask Trixie about her attempts to arrest Mark (Profile Updated: Trixie is left-handed and drinks whiskey) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Contract; New Suspect: Brock Marsh) *See what business Brock had with the victim (Profile Updated: Brock is left-handed and drinks whiskey) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Bookshelf (Clues: Sword, Open Chest, Phone) *Examine Sword (Results: Crystals) *Examine White Crystals (Results: Salt Scrub) *Ask Bethany why she was on the pirate ship *Examine Treasure Chest (Results: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance (9:00:00) *Confront Brock about his theft *Examine Phone (Results: Jabari's Phone) *Talk to Jabari regarding his decision to leave the pirates (Profile Updated: Jabari is left-handed and drinks whiskey) *After all tasks are completed (Profile Updated: Octavio wears rubber boots; Trixie wears rubber boots; Jabari wears rubber boots; Bethany wears rubber boots; Brock wears rubber boots) *Investigate Pile of Gold (Clues: Coin Pile, Empty Bottle) *Examine Gold Coins *Analyze Bone Saw (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cut) *Examine Whiskey Bottle *Analyze Saliva (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Curse of de Gallo (7/7) The Curse of de Gallo (7/7) *Ask Piper if she saw anything important (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Captain's Quarters (Results: Wooden Box) *Examine Antique Box (Results: Opened Box) *Analyze Documents (6:00:00; Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Jabari about what to do now that Mark's gone *Investigate Treasure Cave (Results: Passports) *Examine Passports (Results: Zoya's Passport) *Analyze Passports (9:00:00) *Return the passports to Zoya and Jabari (Rewards: Captain's Hat) *See what Octavio wants to talk about *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Port de Gallo Cases (Warrenville)